1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with an apparatus for nailing heels onto shoe uppers fitted with insole, in which the shoe upper is positioned on a nailing stand and a holddown presses the heel onto the nailing stand while gripped laterally by holding elements.
2. Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind is represented in perspective view in FIG. 1 DE No. 22 57 088. For the nailing on of a heel, a heelless shoe upper is placed on the nailing stand of this apparatus and thereupon the heel to be nailed on is positioned on the shoe upper. These operations are carried out by hand. The holddown thereof being at first in the rest position is then moved downwards out of this above-the-heel rest position of the apparatus and presses the heel onto the shoe upper, whereby heel and shoe upper are held in a defined position by means of the holddown and the nailing stand. Then there follows the nailing process through the nailing stand, in which drivers arranged in the nailing stand drive in the nails, which were previously positioned automatically above the drivers, in the substantially vertical direction upwards through the insole into the heel, whereby the heel is fixed onto the shoe upper. The holddown is then moved away from the heel by an upwards movement whereby the shoe upper with heel is released and can be taken off the nailing stand by hand.